Partially Yours
by morsm0rdre
Summary: Currently in the process of rewriting! So look out, it's gonna be amazing!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. :(

Read and enjoy! Eventual slash. Yeah. Don't read it if you have a problem with slashy goodness. Review if you like. :)

**Partially Yours - Prologue**

"Come now, Remus, dear. You cannot be late for your first day at a new school." A plump and fairly old woman pushed a young, sandy-haired boy into the train station and started straightening out the frightened boy's slightly ragged clothing before moving onto smooth down his hair, which was sticking up a bit in the back. After finding nothing else to distract herself with, the woman pulled the young boy close to her, and Remus Lupin found himself suffocating on his mother's purple velvet suit jacket. Despite his lack of breathable air, Remus hugged her back tightly in a feeble attempt to assure his mother—and himself—that he would be perfectly fine and was sure he wanted to go.

"Mother…" Remus started, but couldn't quite find it in himself to finish the sentence. There had been much discussion about Remus' rare opportunity, but it always came back to one thing.

His family was ecstatic, of course, not to mention curious. None of Remus' older siblings had gotten an acceptance letter quite like Remus', which made him feel extremely special and lucky, but at first he wasn't at all sure he would get to go. It was, after all, a very dangerous risk, letting him into this school. It's not everyday that a werewolf gets accepted into the finest school of wizardry in all of Europe. Albus Dumbledore had contacted them over the summer, and had been quick to welcome Remus to Hogwarts.

After a long discussion with the headmaster, Remus' mother had been quick to say yes to Dumbledore's proposition. Now here he was, less than a month later, about to go on Platform 9 ¾ and board the Hogwarts Express. Speaking of which…

"Mother, the train leaves in ten minutes." Remus pulled out of the bone-crushing hug reluctantly and breathed in the sweetest gulp of air he'd ever breathed.

"Owl me if you need _anything_," Mrs. Lupin said before pulling a handkerchief out of her overly large purple purse and blowing her nose quite loudly. "And I mean anything." She gave Remus one last hug and kissed him on the forehead, then took a step back. "Go on, then."

"I love you, Mum." Remus awkwardly guided his trolley toward the platform and ran straight at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten.

"Hogwarts, here I come."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. Er, all of the other compartments are full…" he uncomfortably pointed to his trunk. 

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable, Remus Lupin! You may call me James." Remus found himself looking at a very tall first year, by the looks of it. James ran a hand through his messy raven black hair and gestured toward the empty seat across from him. "So Remus, have any idea which house you'll be in?" James asked as Remus put away his trunk and sat down. After he settled down, Remus gave the boy in front of him a long look.

"Probably Hufflepuff. My entire family had been in Ravenclaw, but I don't believe I'm smart enough. Do you?"

"Well, I don't know you well enough, yet, to determine your brain capacity." James giggled.

"I meant, 'do you know what house you'll be in?'"

"I know what you meant." James laughed again. "I hope I'll be in Gryffindor."

Remus nodded at James statement and turned toward the window to watch the scenery glide past.

A short time later—Remus couldn't tell how long exactly, as he hadn't his watch with him—James woke with a start when an elderly witch came by with the sweets trolley. Remus shook his head at her question, but James stood up to take a look at the selection.

"I'll take… two chocolate frogs, a pumpkin pasty, and, er… and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Remus heard the clanking of exchanged coins and a moment later he felt a small box being placed into his hand. James met his questioning gaze with a small smile.

"For my first Hogwarts friend."

* * *

Within the first few weeks of their first year at Hogwarts, James and Remus had become very well-known and liked amongst the Gryffindors. James because he found the Slytherin dorms and filled them with dungbombs; and Remus simply because he was brilliant and very nice to everyone. Remus' kindness and James' popularity were exactly the reasons the two boys found themselves friends with a certain Peter Pettigrew. 

Remus held a very heavy book in his hands as he walked toward a tree near the lake. James was at his side explaining every detail of his next prank to his frail friend.

"James, I really don't think that is such a good idea. I mean, it would be funny, but it would also be breaking about ten school rules." Remus sat down against the tree trunk and opened his book to begin a Potions essay that Slughorn had assigned.

"Remmie… it's a brilliant idea. Don't worry so much." James flashed a light-hearted smile and Remus decided not to argue.

The two boys had been sitting in a comfortable silence for fifteen minutes before they heard someone yelling from close to the castle. Remus glanced behind him and his Potions book fell from his lap. What he noticed was a pale black-haired boy picking on a chubby blonde one. Remus cast a look toward James and noticed that he was watching, also.

"We have to do something." With that, Remus took off towards the site of the exchange with James following not far behind. They came to a stop a few feet away from the victim to find out exactly what the problem was.

"That's Peter P—"

"PETTIGREW! Too bad mummy isn't here now. You look a bit frightened. Is ickle Petey Petty-grew scared?" The raven-haired boy was very tall and had a snarl pasted to his lips.

"_Stop!_" Remus stepped forward and put his arm around the blonde boy.

"What do you think you are doing?" James asked the bully threateningly.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm putting little Petey here in his place."

"And who are you to be telling Peter where he belongs?" James took a step toward the taller boy and pulled out his wand, and Remus asked the lad in his arms if he was okay.

"I'm f-f-fine" was his answer.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black, of course."

James clenched his fists and glared at Sirius Black. "You're in our house… You're a first year… You stay _away_ from Peter Pettigrew, Black!" James shoved Sirius Black to the ground and led Remus and Peter back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

A few days later, Peter and James were in the common room playing Exploding Snap when Remus walked in and slammed a giant library book down on the table. 

"I hate History of Magic," Remus groaned, then walked up to the dormitory.

When he opened the door, Remus saw that one side of the room seemed to have been attacked by a raging hippogriff. There were clothes everywhere, the mirror was cracked, and three ties somehow ended up stuck to the ceiling. The bed curtains were closed, but he could tell that it was Sirius Black screaming behind them. Remus, obviously, was a very compassionate person, so he walked over to Sirius' bed and peeked through the hangings.

Sirius black was lying on his bed with his face stuffed in a pillow, bawling his eyes out and screaming bloody murder. Little pieces of ripped up parchment surrounded the crying boy, and Remus assumed that it was the remains of a letter. Remus' heart immediately went out to Sirius Black.

"Sirius…" Remus started hesitantly. Sirius sat up with a start and hurriedly tried to wipe his eyes and stifle his sniffles before turning around to glare at Remus.

"Go away," Sirius stated slowly. Remus, however, wasn't one to give up easily. He might not have liked Sirius, but Remus was extremely curious about what could put the angry boy in such a state.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked just as slowly.

"It's none of your bloody business! Now, _leave_!" Sirius yelled.

"I could help…" Remus offered.

"No you couldn't. Nobody can. Nobody understands what it's like when someone that should love you hates your guts!"

"Sirius… please." Remus smiled when the boy on the bed sighed and flopped back down. He took this as an invitation, and sat at the foot of Sirius' bed. Remus looked into the black-haired boy's ice blue eyes and saw defeat. "Now, tell me; what's wrong?"

Sirius Black stared back into those beautiful amber eyes and sighed again.

* * *

"Peter? Er… I'm sorry about what I did. I was in the wrong, and I regret it. I would like it if maybe… we might could be friends?" 


	2. Chapter One

No, I do not own these characters.

Thanks so much to the 210 people that have read the prologue, the six people that have reviewed, and the two people that have added this story to your favorites list. I hope chapter one doesn't disappoint.

**Partially Yours – Chapter One**

"James! Watch out!"

James Potter searched for his best friend in the flurry of Quidditch robes. He caught the quaffle from his teammate, Cameron Johnson. James held the scarlet ball tightly and dodged another bludger, turning around just long enough to see the infamous Gryffindor beater, Sirius Black, knock it toward the Slytherin seeker. Sirius winked at him, and then flew in the other direction. James threw the quaffle toward the Slytherin goal and watched the keeper do a figure eight and completely miss the ball.

"Potter scores! Gryffindor is in the lead 90-30!"

James has been a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since his third year and for both of the years after that, their team was unstoppable. Adding Sirius to the team as a beater made them downright frightening.

When Sirius started hanging out with them, James absolutely hated it. He believed that Sirius was a stupid pureblood git with an annoying holier-than-thou attitude, but after realizing the git's love for Quidditch and pranks, the two became best of friends.

Remus sat in the stands decked out in gold and red and watched his two best friends nearly get killed multiple times. There were many other things he'd rather be doing, of course, and was about to tell Peter that he was leaving to study, when Sirius caught his eye. Remus watched in amazement at the grace with which Sirius knocked a bludger into another Slytherin. Having felt his gaze, Sirius looked in Remus' direction and waved excitedly like a kid showing off for one of his parents.

Suddenly, a thousand screams (some unhappy) filled the pitch.

"Gryffindor seeker, Rikita Patil, has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 340-30!"

James flew over to clap Sirius on the back, and then they both descended and landed on the grass with matching flourishes. Sirius looked up at Remus and Peter and started jumping up and down with a huge smile gracing his perfect lips. Remus offered Sirius a small smile before losing his face to all of the adoring fans. Peter tugged at Remus' arm and they began to make their way back toward the castle.

* * *

"Bloody brilliant, Jamesy! We are undefeatable!" Sirius yelled in triumph as he ran into the Gryffindor common room bearing butterbeer and firewhiskey. Peter stumbled in behind him, arms full of every kind of sweet imaginable.

"Someone turn on the WWN! We need to have a party!" Patil cried from a corner of the room. Not two seconds later, the newest pop song was blaring throughout the room.

Sirius and Peter set the refreshments down on the table and each helped himself to a firewhiskey. Sirius also grabbed a butterbeer and maneuvered his way through the now crowded space over to the sofas in front of the fire where he knew his lycanthropic friend would be sitting.

"Homework during a party? Don't you want to congratulate the team for a fantastic win?" Sirius asked playfully, but wasn't really surprised. He lowered the golden liquid down to Remus' eye level.

Remus snatched the butterbeer and uttered a thanks before turning back to his essay.

"Where's James?" Sirius sat down beside Remus and turned his body 180 degrees in search of a mop of messy black hair. Remus, without losing concentration on his homework, pointed to one of the desks at the opposite side of the room.

"He's talking to _Evans_?!"

"It would appear so, Mister Obvious," Remus smiled at his dumbstruck friend.

"And… and… she's talking… b-back?!" Sirius gaped at the talking couple and clutched the fabric over his heart.

"Miracles do happen," Remus said dryly, and glanced at his best friend and the red head he had engaged in conversation. He smiled again, and turned back to his homework.

"I think… I might have a heart attack!" Sirius exclaimed, and fell dramatically onto Remus' shoulder.

"Oh, I suppose I should do CPR, then…" Remus looked at Sirius and put his parchment and book on the table in front of him deliberately slow, trying to fight back a laugh. He then—even slower—turned to face his raven-haired friend and harshly pinched his nose.

"Ow!" Sirius jumped up, and that time Remus did laugh.

"Oh wow," Remus stated in faux awe. "Another miracle. This is an extraordinarily special night!" Remus took a sip of his butterbeer and shoved Sirius out of his seat. "This Defense Against the Dark Arts essay is due on Tuesday."

"Oh, Remmie, you are no fun whatsoever," Sirius pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_James Potter!_ For the last time, NO!" Lily Evans slapped an affronted looking James and stalked off in the direction of the girl's dormitories.

James gazed pitifully in her direction, and then sighed and got up to walk over to Sirius and Remus.

"Gee, James. I thought you really had her that time. She was even _smiling_ before!" Sirius Black laughed at his friend's misfortune, but followed it quickly with a sorrowful gaze. "Now if you don't mind, I am off to find some real fun." Sirius jumped off the lounge and bounded over to a pretty sixth year blonde. Just as she was beginning to walk away, he yelled, "Oi! Penelope! Wait up, baby!"

James sat down in Sirius' vacated chair and sighed. "Rem…" He ran his hands through his already messy hair. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Help me? Please?" James gave a pleading look to his quiet friend and clasped his hands together. At a raised eyebrow from Remus, he added, "I'll beg if I have to." Remus laughed.

"Why don't you try getting to know her, instead of just trying to get in her pants?" he replied with a chuckle.

"I _am _trying to get to know her. She's just so complicated!" James whined.

"It seems to me like you were getting along really well before you asked her out. Go with that. Forget about dating her for a while and focus on being her friend. She's bound to come around." Remus smiled softly and gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"That might just work," James cried. "Thanks, Remus!"

Remus nodded and picked up his essay off of the table.

"DADA?" James asked.

"Yes, I want to finish it now, so I won't have to do it Monday in the hospital." Remus furrowed his eyebrows at the explanation.

"Full moon tomorrow," James pronounced.

"Unfortunately."

"I wish there was something we could do to make it better for you."

"Well, there isn't." Remus replied regretfully.

"James! Come over and dance with me, Penelope, and er…" Sirius cocked his head to the side. "Rebecca!" he called from in between two blonde sixth years. "And bring me another firewhiskey, would ya?!"

James glanced over to ask Remus' silent approval to leave. He didn't want to abandon his friend, but he really wanted to dance.

Remus just looked at his lovesick friend. "I'm going to turn in. I have almost completed my essay, anyways. Good night."

James hesitantly watched Remus walk away, then grabbed a firewhiskey and directed himself into Rebecca's skinny arms.

-----

Remus turned halfway up the stairs and gazed down at all of the celebrating Gryffindors. He let his eyes linger a moment on a black-haired boy in the middle of the room. Remus sighed and turned around the instant a set of eyes like ice made their way in his direction.

* * *

Peter awoke the next morning to a very hung over Sirius draped across his torso.

After Remus went to bed that night, James and Sirius had a started a rousing game of 'I Never…' that caused three quarters of Gryffindor to become morbidly intoxicated. Sirius had literally crawled into the dormitory at three in the morning only to collapse on the bed nearest the door. James had, at least, been smart and went to bed at a much more reasonable hour.

Peter groaned and pushed Sirius off of his being so he could go eat breakfast. He said a quick goodbye to Remus, who was already awake and practicing a new spell for transfiguration, and headed toward the Great Hall to gorge himself on toast and eggs.

Sirius whimpered and turned on his stomach, so he could see more than just the ceiling. James was merely a ball of blankets, and Remus was on his bed changing an owl into a duck and back again.

"Remus… my head hurts…" Sirius groaned and looked at his friend pathetically.

"I would imagine so. From what I heard, it was a pretty wild party." Remus held an owl in his hand.

"I think I might be sick." Sirius ran to the loo and slammed the door harshly.

Remus stroked the duckling in his hand thoughtfully. James didn't even stir.

A few minutes later, Sirius came out of the lavatory showered, but still miserable. He quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of Remus' bed.

"My duck always ends up with talons. Will you help me?" Sirius asked, eyeing the barn owl warily.

"Sure, but let's have breakfast first, shall we?" Remus stood and held out his hand to help up his hung over friend.

"We shall." Sirius smiled and linked his arm through Remus'. He would have started skipping had he not felt like vomiting.

-----

When the two boys entered the Great Hall, it was completely devoid of all but one of the Gryffindors. Remus smirked and sat across from Peter, with Sirius to his right. Remus began buttering toast for both him and his sick friend, and the boy next to him filled two cups with tea, and then put two lumps of sugar in one cup, and three lumps and some cream in the other. He set the creamed tea in front of the sandy-haired boy next to him, and gratefully accepted the toast and jam being offered to him.

It had become sort of a tradition in third year for them to help each other fix their breakfasts. It was one of those things that they never really thought about, but did every day, nonetheless. James often teased them about it; claiming all they had to do were say 'I do' and they'd be as good as married.

After they finished eating, the trio walked out to the lake and sat against their favorite tree trunk. Peter busied himself by feeding bits of toast to the giant squid, while Remus showed Sirius how to give his duck webbed feet.

"Peter! Get over here, you oaf! I think you need this tutoring more than I do." Sirius laughed and fed a piece of Peter's toast to his duck—a duck that had webbed feet.


	3. Chapter Two

HOLY CRAP! IT'S BEEN LIKE A FREAKING MONTH AND I AM SOOO SORRY.

I know you don't want excuses but I'm giving them anyway. I didn't really think I should go on with it after DH came out, but then I realized that I still like reading fanfic even though it's over, so I decided the heck with it. After I decided to keep writing, school started. This year we're going to school from 8-5 which doesn't leave much time for extra-curriculars such as creative writing. So yeah. Terribly sorry. School's finally settled down into a routine, so I should have a bit more time in the future. Anywho… thank you to everybody who still wants to read this. :P

By the way, I'd really love a beta. It would make me feel special.

**Partially Yours—Chapter Two**

James kicked the wall beside him and groaned when it felt like his toe had recessed into his foot. He looked back at Peter, who had collapsed on the floor.

"This sucks! It's not bloody working!" Sirius moaned. "We should just leave now and forget about my stupid plan." He leaned against the wall and slid into a seated position. James took his lead and sprawled out next to his complaining friend.

"Sirius! I can't believe you! We're doing this for Remus!" James punched his friend in the arm and stood back up. "Besides," he said after a moment's pause, "I think I'm about to make a breakthrough."

James walked toward the window and looked out at the snow-covered grounds. The giant squid was attempting to break through the ice, but was having no luck.

"Stephen's going to give himself a concussion. Hagrid will be heartbroken… I'm going to try again."

Sirius stood up and dragged the unconscious Peter to the far corner of the abandoned classroom. He then sat down on the floor and watched James intently for any signs of a problem.

The boy being watched stood in the middle of the huge empty room and closed his eyes. He emptied this mind of the beautiful red-headed Lily, of his best friend and the lifeless oaf twenty feet from him. He forgot about the werewolf he was trying to help, and the Charms work he hadn't started yet. James no longer remembered the color of the stone tiles beneath his feet; nor did he remember how high the ceiling was, or how far apart the windows were and what lay beyond them. All he knew was his mind and his body. James became painfully aware of every inane movement he made. Every muscle in James' lanky but muscular body began twitching in time with his heart. The steady rhythm slowly accelerated to a point where one would go into cardiac arrest, then stopped so suddenly that James was startled out of his trance. His return to consciousness caused him to lose his balance and go crashing to the cold gray floor.

Sirius was knelt beside him in less than an instant and was checking his friend's vitals while James spoke of what happened.

"I could feel it coming, Siri. My body was so close to transforming. It was so exciting!" James' grin spread from ear to ear as he exclaimed that he was going to try again.

"You sure about that, mate?" Sirius cast a sideways glance at the still comatose Peter in the corner. "We don't have much time left anyways. Dinner starts in an hour and you were out of it for almost thirty minutes last time."

"Please? Just one more time?" James looked at his companion with the most pathetic excuse for a pair of puppy dog eyes. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Your form definitely will not be a dog, chap. One more time." Sirius said, and then returned to his spot by Peter. James stood up and closed his eyes yet again and Sirius examined his fallen friend.

He poked Peter in the side, but when the boy did not stir, Sirius turned toward James.

The boy's face was contorted in a look of concentration and pain, and his fists were clenched so tight at his sides, that Sirius could tell his knuckles were white from where he was sitting. James was making odd little grunting noises and whimpering, and a bead of sweat broke free from his forehead, traveled down the length of his nose, and dripped off the tip. Sirius found the entire thing extraordinarily comical and would have broken out in raucous laughter had he not noticed James' face elongating and becoming decidedly more hairy.

Sirius stared on in amazement as a pair of antlers began to grow out of his friend's head. His clenched fists had transformed into hooves and the arms connected to those hooves were growing longer by the second. Before Sirius could blink, there, standing before him, was the most beautiful white stag he had ever seen.

He started to take a step toward the animal, but before he could set his foot down a human had taken the place of the stag. His body was racking with violent coughs and he was panting desperately for some water.

At that, Sirius flew into action and ran toward his best friend, conjuring a glass of water and shoving it into the hands of the wheezing boy.

When his coughing subsided, James looked at Sirius and broke out into a face-splitting smile.

"Bloody amazing," they both whispered at the same moment. They stayed staring at each other speechless for what seemed like hours before James looked at his watch.

"We've almost missed dinner," James stated. He stood up carefully and crossed the barren room to try to revive Peter.

"Kitchens?" Sirius asked with a hopeful look. "I'm starving."

"I'm not really hungry. That transformation made me nauseous." James shot water from his wand at Peter. The boy opened his eyes with a start, and James looked at Sirius.

"Food just doesn't sound too appealing at the moment."

"Food?" Peter questioned, and promptly turned a revolting shade of green.

"Guess Pete's out, too, then." Sirius' shoulders sunk as the trio made their way out into the corridor.

"I bet if you beg Remus will go with you." James glanced at his friend and sighed with relief when Sirius smiled brightly.

* * *

"Remmie…" Sirius pouted at the boy in front of the fire, "please?" 

"No, I have homework to do. You shouldn't have skipped dinner to go gallivanting off on some adventure with James and Peter." If one listened carefully to Remus' answer, they would have noticed the slightest hint of poorly hidden jealousy in his voice.

Sirius noticed.

"Aw, Remus, are you jealous that we didn't invite you along?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"And why would that make me jealous? I am merely annoyed that you are trying to drag me on one of your many infamous kitchen escapades."

"They aren't that bad!" Sirius defended.

""Remember what happened last time?" Remus smirked when he noticed gray eyes go wide.

"I thought we were going to forget about that." Sirius stood up and covered the distance between himself and the werewolf. "Speaking of dragging…"

Sirius grinned, hauled his friend off the sofa, and immediately began pulling him toward the portrait hole before Remus could fight back.

"No, Sirius, you can't make me go! Unhand me, you fiend!" For all the screaming he was doing, Remus did not seem to mind much that Sirius had interrupted his precious homework time.

"I've got you right where I want you. You will never escape!" Sirius led the still screaming Remus down the stairs, which earned the two boys many strange looks.

By the time they reached the still life and Sirius tickled the pear, he was out of breath and laughing very hard.

Remus' voice was hoarse when he next spoke, "I'm not even hungry."

"Then you can watch me stuff myself," Sirius replied.

"Hello, sirs! Is you here to be eating something?" A house elf popped up out of nowhere and was staring up at them expectantly.

"No, dear," Sirius gave his most charming smile. "I am here to donate sperm. This lad beside me has accompanied me to help the process along."

Sirius nudged Remus suggestively, which caused him to blush a deep shade of red. He turned to take a seat at the table, and Sirius joined him a moment later and slumped into the seat next to him.

"Remus, Moony, buddy, how has your day been?" Sirius slung an arm over Remus' shoulder and began massaging the tense muscles under his hand.

Remus instantly relaxed and answered with a smirk,

"Well, aside from being forced to go to the kitchens with a complete psycho, it's been lovely."

Sirius removed his arm from the lycanthrope's shoulder, and Remus felt a chill run through him, even though the room was pleasantly warm. When he looked at his black-haired friend, there was a look of false outrage on the boy's face.

"Another man has been in your company in this very spot? You make me feel so dirty, Moony!" Sirius swooned to show his ache. "And you were probably _snogging_ him, too!"

Remus shook his head and punched Sirius lightly in the arm, but laughed slightly at his friend's antics.

"Sirius, darling, do not fret. You know you are my only one!" Remus said just as dramatically. To prove his point, he snaked an arm around Sirius' waist and nuzzled his face into the tanned neck of his best friend.

"Remus, not while there are innocent eyes around!" he looked pointedly at the house elves and broke out into outrageous laughter. Remus chuckled also, and then grabbed a muffin from the tray that was set out before them.

"Hey," Sirius said, sounding scandalized. "I thought you weren't hungry."


End file.
